Decisions
by sofia.cl.98
Summary: What if Jean Valjean adopted Cossette and Éponine? They are both bourgeois living in Rue Plumet. They get along really good until a handsome revolutionary named Marius is introduced in their lives. They both like him a lot. Decisions, decisions Who will he choose?
1. Another Day Another Destiny

**"ANOTHER DAY, ANOTHER DESTINY"**

Cosette was standing on the dirty floor of Thernadier's Inn with a broken broom in her hands, daydreaming. It was the only way to escape from her horrible reality. One year ago exactly, Fantine left her there without looking back. Cosette didn't understand why her mother left her with those cruel and evil people, well, not all of them fit that description.

Eponine was Thernadier's older daughter. She also was constantly beaten and verbally tortured by his parents. Maybe this similarity made the two girls close friends, even sisters. They made each other an unbreakable promise. –"Someday we will get faraway from here, and we will always be together"- they repeated every night before going to bed.

"Cosette! What do you think you're doing? I told you to sweep the floor not to cover it with your drool. You useless piece of shit!" Madame Thernadier threw Cosette the broken broom. Cosette started crying softly. "What the fuck did I tell you about crying! Stop it or you will sleep outside tonight." Cosette stood up ignoring the pain in her forehead made by the broom. "Go get some water from the well, and better come back quickly or I will not bother to let you in. You understand little bitch?" Cosette's eyes widened with fear, not of Madame Thernadier but of going alone at night. "Move your lazy ass outside!" Cosette definitely was more afraid to stay inside. She got outside as quickly as she could. "Psst… Sette" She heard from a near bush. "Eppy?" Cosette said. "I will go with you, this is our chance to run away!" said Eppy courageously. Cosette sighed hopeless of Eppy's idea. "It is not the time yet, Eppy. We are still kids, we can't even read!" Eponine took Cosette´s hand and accepted her decision. They walked together to the well in silence, each one thinking how their lives would be if they ran away. When they were about to return to the Inn, a man appeared in front of them. The two girls started running. "Its okay! I'm not going to hurt you," said a sweet voice it made them stop. "Good night my ladies. Need some help?" The man grabbed the bucket full of water and smiled at the girls. "What are you doing here all alone in a cold night like this?" They shrink their shoulders. "What are your names?" The man asked with a calm face. "My name is Èponine and she is Cosette" The man made a little bow to them and took off his hat. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mademoiselles".

When they returned to the Inn, Mr. and Mrs. Thernadier were outside with a fake smile when they watched the good-looking man that was accompanying the two girls. "He must be full of gold" Thernadier whispered to his wife "Good night. Would you like to stay in the Inn?" Said Mrs. Thernadier. The man shook his head. "No ma'am, my name is Mr. Fauchelvent and I came here to take Cosette and Eponine with me" Said the man convinced. "Oh, so now we are talking of business". Thernadier smiled maliciously. "Put a price" Said Mr. Fauchelevent. "3000 francs for both" Mr. Fauchelvent gave him some coins and carried away the two girls.

"Eppy, our lives are finally going to change" Cosette started crying with joy. They hugged each other. "Here, for you two, you are now my little girls, please call me Papa". He gave them two dolls similar to them. Cosette's had blonde soft hair and wide blue eyes. Eponine's had dark brown curly locks, wide light brown eyes covered by abundant eyelashes. They hugged his new dad feeling loved for the first time in many time.


	2. Will We Ever Meet Again?

**Will we ever meet again?**

Eponine and Cosette grew up together, each day strengthening their relationship as sisters. They were both beautiful in their own way. Cosette had long silky golden hair; big light blue eyes, which made her, look angelical and innocent. Eponine had dark brown locks that fell gracefully at his back. She had light brown eyes surrounded by abundant eyelashes. She was definitely attractive.

"Come on Sette, we are going to be late" Eponine said knocking Cosette's room door.

"I don't feel very well Eppy" Said Cosette in almost a whisper

"Are you okay? Do you need me to call papa?"

"No, I just need some rest Eppy"

"Fine, I'm leaving. I'll be giving bread at the plaza if you need something"

Eponine arrived at the plaza with a basket full of warm bread, everybody in need knew Eponine because of her warm and gentle heart. People started reuniting near Eponine waiting for their piece of bread. "Thank you 'Ponine" said everyone with affection.

Eponine felt observed since she arrived to the plaza but she was so concentrated in giving breath that she didn't search for those eyes that were observing her. A little boy with blonde hair approached her taking the last piece of bread. "Thank you mademoiselle" Eponine smiled at him and placed her hand in his shoulder with affection. "Oh, by the way, my friend over there has been observing you all this time. I think he likes you" Eponine searched for that young man, and so he saw him. He was a tall handsome man his age with brown hair and beautiful shiny green eyes that made Eponine blush. Her heart started beating quickly and a strange sensation invaded her whole body. It seemed like an eternity that they looked at each other, it made the handsome man blush. "She is staring at me. She is stunning." Marius thought. He loved the way her locks fell to her back and shoulders and her smile made him sigh. "Marius, its time to go" Said a handsome man with blonde locks. "Gavroche, you too." Eponine felt nostalgia. _Gavroche, _that name repeated on her head. She dropped the basket stunned by the boy. Could he be his brother? "Mademoiselle, your basket" The young blonde gave her the basket gently. "Oh, thank you very much monsieur" Said Eponine bowing her head grateful. "Please, call me Enjolras" Eponine smiled timidly at him. "I just wanted to tell you mademoiselle, how much I admire your solidarity with people in need" Said Enjolras nervously. Eponine blushed and looked at the floor. "Thank you, monsieur. You are really kind". Eponine turned back and walked away deep in her thoughts.

Enjolras wanted to grab her hand and ask her name. She wanted to keep talking to her and ask her what she thought about everything." Why do you care Enjolras? She is just another girl," he thought shaking his head.

Marius walked alone thinking of the girl she just observed. He was a coward for not talking to her but, he preferred to look at her perfection, he would have another chance to talk to her, he was sure of that. Marius didn't notice he was now on the Luxembourg Gardens; he went there whenever he needed to think alone. He raised his look to see a girl with golden hair dancing along with the wind. Marius followed her caught by her presence. She felt the look and turned back to reveal her beautiful face. "Oh my…" said Marius in a whisper. Marius couldn't stop staring at that beautiful creature in front of him. She had the purest lightest blue eyes that he had ever seen. "She is an angel" Marius smiled at that thought. She smiled at him back walking towards him. Suddenly, a man grabbed Cosette's hand and walked away, he looked like the girl's father. "Come back" thought Marius stunned by the golden hair girl.

Cosette sat on the edge of her bed thinking about those dazzling green eyes she met at The Luxembourg Gardens. She felt an unknown sensation, which made her feel butterflies in her stomach and then flying all around her back and her entire body. "Is this love?" Cosette thought feeling a warm sensation in her cheeks. "Can people fall in love so fast?" Cosette smiled at the new feeling she was experiencing. "I must meet him again, I must" Cosette fell asleep with the young man in his mind.


	3. Suddenly

**Chapter 3: Suddenly**

Eponine went to bed early, she didn't even eat. Her past was drowning her into the shadows. Past was a place she never wanted to visit. However, that name couldn't get out of her mind. _Gavroche_, my little brother. She didn't remember a lot but she did remember her little brother playing with a ball he made with a piece of cloth.

Tears full of sadness and suffering invaded Eponine's eyes. "I didn't even lived with him, I never talked to him" She tried to cheer herself up. "There are plenty of boys named Gavroche, he can not be my brother" She cleaned her tears with her delicate wrist and faked a smile. When she went to bed, she forgot the Gavroche subject and suddenly, the boy from the plaza invaded her mind. She replayed the moment where their eyes met, his green and penetrating eyes were all she could think off, they were full of life, of mystery. "It is absurd to fall in love with just a gaze, Eponine" she thought. But suddenly, it wasn't stupid to think in love at first sight. Suddenly, all Eponine wanted to do was to see those eyes again and get lost in their deepness and find out his secrets, everything about him was a mystery, even his name.

"Psst… Eppy" Cosette said shaking Eponine to wake her up.

"What's the matter Sette?" Eponine turned around and looked at Cosette. She smiled unwittingly and her eyes illuminated. "I think I am in love" Eponine raised an eyebrow curious. "And who is the lucky one?"

"I don't know his name," said Cosette disappointed. Eponine grinned.

"You can't be in love with a person you barely…" Eponine bit her lip.

"I know, Eppy. But it just happened…I must find him" Eponine smiled deep in her thoughts without paying attention.

"Eppy? Did you hear what I say?" Eponine was to lost in her thoughts about the boy at the plaza that she didn't listen to Cosette. "Eponine!" Cosette threw her a pillow. "Sorry Sette I was…"

"You look like you are the one in love," Cosette said joking. Eponine made a grin trying to avoid a "yes".

"Wait. Don't tell me you are in love too!" Cosette smiled happily. "Oh my! I can't believe it," The both laughed for a moment.

"So, who is he?" Eponine's smile vanished.

"And you don't know his name either" Cosette assumed defeated. Eponine nodded sadly. "Well, in that case I think we need to get ready" Said Cosette.

"Ready for what?" Eponine asked.

"To meet the love of our lives" Said Cosette playfully.

Eponine thought it was a silly idea; it was almost impossible to find them. However, she couldn't break her sisters heart."Ok, let's go for a walk" Eponine winked at her.

When they arrived to the Luxembourg Gardens they started searching for Cosette's lover. "I met him here" Said Cosette sighing as she remembered their encounter. They were walking for an hour when they gave up. "I give up, maybe we can search tomorrow" Said Cosette disappointed. "Well, the day is still young, maybe we can go to take a look at the plaza, and maybe we find something interesting". Said Eponine cheerfully.

They arrived to the plaza and there was a stage placed and there were 5 young men talking to the public.

"We are tired of corruption". Everyone in the public shouted "yes".

"France must get rid of the plagues that are lurking our beloved Patria" Eponine recognized the boy that was talking; it was the curly blond that was in the Plaza when she was handing bread. He seemed really passionate about whatever his cause was; you could see fire in his inexperienced eyes that swore to know how the world worked. "Eppy! He is the one" Cosette whispered to Eponine and pointing a tall handsome young man with freckles on his cheeks and a pair of green dazzling eyes.


	4. We Meet Again

Chapter 4: We meet again

Eponine was in a trance staring at the scene in slow motion. There he was, the boy who made her heart melt when he stared at her watching her sister with a smile and a gaze only a person that had experienced love had. Cosette was smiling at him and he smiled in return. Although many people surrounded them, it seemed that they were only the 3 of them in their own little world.

Suddenly, the people started running. "What is happening?" Screamed Cosette. Eponine saw Inspector Javert and other policemen trying to settle order. Eponine started running as her adoptive father always told her, avoid trouble. Eponine ran and ran as fast as she could without thinking the direction. Eponine collided with someone and made her fall to the ground. Her knee hurt so badly. "I am so sorry mademoiselle!" Said a boy with freckled cheeks, Eponine's love. She blushed and was mute, he was right there talking to her and giving his hand to Eponine. She took his hand and an electric current passed through her spine. "Thank you, monsieur…?"

"Marius" The freckled young man said with a gentle smile, which made Eponine blush even more. "What is your name Mademoiselle?"

"Ep…onine" She said nervously.

"Well, Eponine it has been a pleasure but we need to run unless you want to get caught by Javert" Eponine smiled at Marius and followed him as fast as he could do to her wound. A Moments later, Eponine couldn't stand the pain and fell to the ground.

"Eponine!" Marius ran towards her.

"Its okay, just leave"

"But the policemen will catch you, please Eponine stand up"

"I can't" Said Eponine with tear in her eyes.

"Sorry"

"For what?" Eponine said confused. Marius stood still a few seconds and indecisive he carried Eponine gently. "For this" Eponine was as light as a feather. Marius walked as fast as he could to ABC Cafe, the nearest place where they both could be safe ands out of Javert's sight.

Eponine was speechless all the time she was carried by Marius. "This is not happening," she thought. But it was actually happening and that made Eponine have a strange sensation in her stomach. Marius placed Eponine at a wooden chair. "I'll go get Joly" Said Marius and left Eponine alone. She inspected the room and noticed a big map of Paris hanging on the wall. She walked slowly and with difficulty to see the map more clearly and noticed that there were annotations and marks on the map.

"Excuse me mademoiselle, can I help you?" Eponine turned around and saw a curly blond young man staring at her, he looked familiar. Enjolras looked at her curious, she was the girl of the Plaza, the one handing bread. Enjolras became speechless for the first time in his life; he had never been alone with a woman. "I was just looking at the map," Eponine said. "Excuse monsieur but, I think we have already met" Enjolras blushed and stared at the floor. So she remembered him too.

"I don't think so" Enjolras turned around automatically and walked away slowly. Why did he say that? He felt really stupid.

"Wait! I remember your name. Enjolras right?" Eponine said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes my name is Enjolras. Sorry mademoiselle, I didn't remember you" Enjolras answered giving Eponine his back, he couldn't face her without blushing. An awkward silence invaded the room and at last Eponine broke the silence "Well, my name is Eponine if you wanted to know" Said Eponine confused by Enjolras behavior.

"Good. I must leave I need to err… get some fresh air" As Enjolras was opening the door, two figures appeared: Marius and another young man with light brown hair and hazel eyes. "Oh, Enjolras good to see you. We need your help with an issue" Marius said and searched with his eyes Eponine. "Eponine, why are you standing up?" Eponine walked towards Marius slowly. "I am okay" Eponine tripped over and was caught by Marius. "Please, do not move" Marius helped Eponine walk and placed her again on her seat. "Eponine this is Joly, a medicine student. He will examine your knee".

"A pleasure Eponine" Said Joly kissing her hand gently.

"That is how you introduce yourself properly". Said Eponine referring to Enjolras.

Joly and Marius looked each other confused. "I need to go". Said Enjolras bright red. "Wait my friend, we need you". Said Joly grabbing Enjolras shoulder. Enjolras sighed. "Marius grab Eponine's hand. Eponine, I'm afraid your knee is sprained, so I need to accommodate your knee, this will hurt you a little. When you feel pain, squeeze Marius' hand". Marius grabbed Eponine's hand kindly and smiled at her. "Everything is going to be alright, Eponine". Their contact made Eponine's heart beat faster and thousandths of butterflies were fluttering in her stomach.

"Enjolras, can you lift Eponine's skirt please?" Joly requested.

"What?" Enjolras eyes widened.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's just for me to work better". Said Joly impatiently.

Enjolras sat on the wooden floor and with trembling hands grabbed Eponine's skirt and slowly lifted it, revealing Eponine's leg and making Enjolras' hand burn with the touch of her skin and his body was on fire. Eponine was both blushing that Marius was grabbing her hand and that a stranger was lifting her skirt. A few minutes passed and Joly was almost finished. "Wait a second, I forgot the bandages". Said Joly and Marius followed him.

Suddenly, two other men entered the room laughing and chatting but went silent when they saw the scene: A beautiful girl was sitting while Enjolras, was lifting her skirt revealing the girl's legs.

"Oh my Enjolras. I thought I would never see you that close to a girl. And lifting her skirt either, you pervert, now I know your dark desires" Said one of them and they both burst into laughs.

"Shut up, it is not what it looks like". Enjolras at that point was bright red like a match.

"I knew you did like girls". Said the second one. "Cause you like her, right?" At that point everyone was laughing, except for Enjolras and Eponine.

"Before you continue humiliating Enjolras, I would like to know your names gentlemen". Interrupted Eponine, saving poor Enjolras that appreciated the change of subject.

"My name is Grantaire," Said the first one bowing his head with a smile.

"And I'm Coufeyrac". He winked flirty at Eponine. "What's your name Mademoiselle?"

"I am Eponine, a pleasure," Said Eponine relieved that they forgot the subject. "And I am sorry that we met in this circumstances" joked Eponine looking at her legs. They all laughed except Enjolras.

"I'm back, I brought the bandages, just a second and we are done" Joly said.

Enjolras stared at Eponine astonished by her cleverness. She saved him for being more humiliated, He was really embarrassed of how they presented each other, and he was ashamed by the whole situation. Enjolras wanted to be able to speak to her normally as Coufeyrac or Grantaire.

"Err. Enjolras you can put down her skirt now" Said Joly containing his laughter.

"I am Sorry" Enjolras looked to Eponine ashamed. Eponine smiled at him, which brought again the butterflies in Enjolras' stomach. "There is nothing to apologize of"

"There is…I am sorry on the way I introduced myself and the awkward situation we were involved with Coufeyrac and Grantaire, they do whatever they know It will piss me off" Enjolras was surprised on how easy it was to say that.

"I forgive you, maybe we can start again?" Eponine raised and eyebrow.

"Of course, I am Enjolras"

"And I'm Eponine" She laughed. Enjolras grabbed Eponine's hand and kissed her softly mimicking Joly. "My pleasure". Said Enjolras. He looked at the clock that was on the table and stand up taking out a red flag.

"Everybody! The meeting is about to start" Yelled Enjolras with passion in his eyes, going back to his comfort zone.

"Marius, what is this?" Asked Eponine.

"We are les amis of l'ABC. We seek for a different France. A better one. We reject social statuses because every single person is equal in rights and dignity. We are going to fight for the people's rights" Marius eyes had the same fire of passion; they had a cause, a cause that Eponine agreed with.

"I think that is wonderful what are you doing" Eponine said to Marius.

"Will you support our cause?"

"Certainly" Eponine smiled at him. "I believe I must leave, it's getting dark".

"Stay, please. I owe you a drink; it was my fault that you got hurt. Please?" Eponine couldn't resist his glance or his perfect smile that made her feel stupid.

"I guess I can stay a little longer"

"Perfect!" Marius offered his arm to Eponine and drove her into a separate table.

They chatted for an hour, Eponine drinking a cup of tea and Marius a glass of beer. They exchanged laughs, shared little secrets and talked about everything

"I feel that I've know you since forever 'Ponine!" Eponine smiled at her new nickname. "Thank you for everything Marius, you are really kind"

"No problem, anything for a friend" Eponine's eyes widened to the word "friend" She didn't feel that way. She wanted more than a friendship.

"I need to go now" Said Eponine hiding her disappointment.

"Do you need to leave?" Said Marius sadly. Eponine nodded.

"Me I escort you to your house?" Eponine took his arm and they left the room.

When the meeting was over, Enjolras was still writing something in a paper.

"I thought you had already left" Said Coufeyrac.

"I am not finished"

"Come on. My friend. Rest a little"

"I can't, I have a revolution coming"

" But you have enough time to stare all the meeting Eponine…" Enjolras faced Coufeyrac with a stiff expression." I was not staring at her"

"Yes you were. And I saw little jealousy when she left with Pontmercy" Enjolras sighed.

"Answer me, Do you like her?"

"I don't…have time for that. Now leave". Coufeyrac walked away letting Enjolras alone. "Someday you will realize you have feeling for Eponine" Thought Coufeyrac.


	5. Tears Stream

Marius was a true gentleman. He was really kind with everyone, especially with women but not in a romantic way. He was that kind of man that opened the door to a women, that kind of man that yield his seat; Eponine knew Marius was unique.

For Eponine they were 3 types of men: Handsome men but with little intelligence and manners, Intelligent men but they scarred personality and the final classification of men: Handsome and Intelligent the perfect combination and Marius was that kind of man.

Eponine and Cosette weren't allowed to go out after the incident at the Plaza. Mr. Fauchlevent was really concerned about their mental and physical health. That night, when Marius escorted Eponine home, she told Marius to leave 1 block away because she knew that her Dad's reaction wasn't going to be pleasant, nor Cosette's. **Cosette. **She remembered suddenly how her sister also loved Marius. Of all men in Paris, they had to adore the same one. But it was impossible to not love him_. He was perfect. Not in a fairy tale way with the little birds singing every time he passed by. In a realistic way He was good-looking without question. But what made Eponine love him even more were his thoughts about life. He refused to have a wealthy life without effort and he wanted to change France, a fair France, and a different one. _Eponine shook her head; she was really confused about the whole situation. It will definitely not end well. She loved her sister but she wanted Marius. _What to do? What to say? _She needed to see him; maybe then she would know what to do and what if Marius corresponded her feelings? I didn't matter. She would do anything that would take in order for Marius to fall in love with her.

"Eppy, I am so bored. I need to take a walk".

"I know Sette, I need to go out too but you know it is almost impossible Papa is really paranoic about the whole situation and even more when I arrived with a bandagded knee"

"Since we are talking about that, who treated your wound?" Eponine froze with Cosette's question. She didn't want to tell her the truth, maybe jealous that Cosette would find out about Marius.

"I already told you. I went to the nearest doctor and a nurse escorted me home" Eponine played with her dark locks nervously. Cosette didn't notice it was a lie so she was satisfied with Eponine's answer.

"Cosette, Eponine. I am going to take a walk. Does someone want to accompany me?" Mr. Fauchlevent said putting on his elegant hat.

"I will go papa. If I stay one more second locked here I will go crazy" Cosette did her hair quickly into a bun and took Fauchlevent's arm.

"What about you, my dear?"

"I think I'll stay". Cosette's face showed astonishment.

"You said you wanted to go out, Eppy"

"I guess I've changed my mind"

"Cosette, live it a rest. Lets go my girl" Fauchlevent kissed Eponine's forehead and left together Rue Plumet with Cosette.

"That went well" Said Eponine in a whisper. She stood up and looked herself in the mirror. She changed her clothes into a beautiful light blue dress with pale cream ribbons hanging on the sleeves. She did her hair as usual into a side ponytail. All the time Eponine was looking in the mirror and doing her hair, she thought of Marius wondering if he would think she was beautiful.

Eponine left her beautiful prison and a few minutes later she arrived to the Café were she hoped Marius was going to be. She got up the stairs and there it was the side bar, and the wooden chairs and tables. Standing in the middle of the room was Enjolras talking with Coufeyrac and other revolutionaries.

"'Ponine!" She turned around and faced Marius who was smiling brightly to her.

"Hey Marius, I was just passing by and I guessed you'd be here"

"It is good to see you 'Ponine. We haven't seen each other in a while. Like one week right?"

"Yes, sorry about that. My father didn't allow me to leave the house. Actually, I am not allowed to leave it still"

"Oh 'Ponine you are such a rebel, I like that about you. You have not fear about walking alone without a man accompanying you" Eponine blushed due to Marius' compliment and smiled at him as an answer. She felt she was being observed and she found Enjolras staring at her seriously. He shifted his gaze sharply. _What is wrong with him? He is altered by my mere presence. _

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room Coufeyrac was talking with Enjolras.

"Why are you staring at her?"

"At who?"

"Eponine" Enjolras sighed impatiently

"How many times do I need to tell you I am not star…" Enjolras turned around sharply. Coufeyrac laughed at Enjolras' sharp moves.

"She noticed you were staring at her right?"

"I was only looking at how Eponine looks at Marius, that is all" Enjolras blushed lightly and looked at the floor nervously.

"Why don't you say hi?"

"She is really away from here" Coufeyrac made a grin and Enjolras saw a plan going through Coufeyrac's mind.

"Hey! Eponine" Yelled Coufyerac and shook his hands to catch Eponine's attention. Eponine turned around. Eponine started advancing towards them when Marius grabbed her arm and faced her. "'Ponine, do not allow him to ridiculize you, you don't deserve it" Marius eyes were staring directly at Eponine's.

"He is not, really. Coufyerac just likes to tease Enjolras, not me". They were inches from each other staring at each other. "Ok, 'Ponine. Its just I don't want you to never come back because of them, I don't want to lose you" Eponine was going crazy due to Marius' words. "Neither do I. I'll never leave you, Marius". Eponine whispered to him. Marius smiled at her confused about their closeness and just touched softly her cheek and walked away.

It took a few seconds for Eponine to return to reality. She walked toward Enjolras and Coufeyrac that were surprised for her closeness with Marius.

"Hey Couf" Said Eponine with a smile. Coufeyrac smiled at her back and slapped Enjolras' back.

"Was that necessary?" Asked Enjolras rubbing his back.

"And it is always a pleasure, Enjolras" exclaimed sarcastically Eponine.

"Good Afternoon, mademoiselle" Said Enjolras seriously. Eponine laughed softly and Enjolras thought on how melodious her laugh was. _What is happening with you? You shouldn't be thinking of Eponine that way. _

"So, I need to go to err… check the err.. thing" Coufeyrac left with a smile on his face. A few couple seconds passed in silence.

"Enjolras" He lifted his head and faced Eponine. "I want to support your cause. I admire every goal you seek for: Equality, Justice, Progress and I do believe you can achieve them, we all can achieve it".

"Really?" Enjolras was surprised by Eponine's words and concern about rights. "If you allow me to say, I never imagined you were interested in this kind of issues"

"I know, most of women are just interested in clothes, beauty and money but, I believe our existence has a higher purpose than getting a rich husband or looking pretty."

"Of course you can join us. However, I must inform you no woman is going to participate with a gun in her hands"

"Fair enough" Eponine smiled at him, which made Enjolras shiver in a good way.

"The meeting is about to start, please put yourself comfortable."

Eponine sat at the back of the room waiting for Marius to return. The meeting started and Enjolras started talking about their plans, which included getting guns, gunpowder, recruiting men for the fight and the organization of the barricade and where the best date would be. A few minutes later Marius entered the room.

"Marius, you are late," Said Enjolras irritated.

"Sorry, but something happened."

"Did you see a ghost?" Said Joly.

"A ghost? Maybe. She seemed like a ghost, one minute there and she was gone"

"I am astonished. Is Pontmercy in love? He never talked about a girl in his life!" Said Grantaire with a bottle on his hand. Enjolras looked at Eponine and she had a painful expression in her whole face. She had watery eyes and was staring at the floor. "It is time for us all to decide. Do we fight for the people or do you sigh for a girl? Is this just a game for you?" Enjolras exclaimed in order to change the subject. He realized Eponine loved Marius, fondly. And Marius loving another girl was going to break her heart into a million pieces.

" Had you been there, you might know how it feels. To be struck to the bone in a moment of breathless delight. You might also have known, how the world may be changed in a burst of light!" Marius was sighing and evidently he was in love. Eponine left running the Café with tears in her eyes. Enjolras saw the whole scene and without thinking he followed her. Coufeyrac noticed it and smiled satisfied.

"Eponine! Wait" Yelled Enjolras approaching Eponine. She stopped running and fell to the ground incapable of standing the feeling of a broken heart. Enjolras grabbed her waist and made her stand up. "Please, leave me alone monsieur" Enjolras wasn't used to comfort people, and even less a gamine. He awkwardly hugged her and she rested her head in his shoulder.

"I know you love him." Finally said Enjolras.

"Everyone notices it, except him" Eponine cried. "I don't deserve him, she does. She is prettier and better than me"

"Don't say that, you deserve to be noticed, because you are special". Eponine face Enjolras and saw sincerity in his eyes. "Don't give up." Enjolras cupped her cheek and cleaned a tear with his thumb. Eponine stopped crying and smiled at Enjolras surprised by his behavior. "Thank you monsieur Enjolras. You have no idea how much you help me"

"Its always a pleasure, mademoiselle"


End file.
